


Next of Kin

by wiggles247



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is worried, M/M, Rob is hurt, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiggles247/pseuds/wiggles247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has been a hero.  </p><p>This raises and resolves some questions........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next of Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was meant to be a just a bit more than a drabble (a drubble? drobble?) but then it ran away with itself and became this.....whatever this is.
> 
> My first foray into the Robert/Aaron fandom so apologies if I haven't quite caught everybody right.
> 
> And there is a shout out to the DS AT in here too (when Chas and Aaron are talking outside the ward) - virtual cookies to anyone who picks it out :)
> 
> Please leave kudos/a comment if you have a few seconds to spare and I hope you enjoy...........

“You could have died,” Aaron said quietly, as if to himself, tapping his hands on his knees. “You could have died,” he repeated, a little louder. “Robert” he exclaimed, claiming his attention from the door he’d been watching since Vic and Diane had left a few moments earlier, “you could have died! And then where would I be?” He continued, now that he had Robert’s full attention, “You ever do anything like that again and I swear I’ll kill you!”

“You do realise how ridiculous those two statements sound?” Robert asked, smirking slightly.

“Oh no, no, no! Don’t you dare!” Aaron said, the anger that had been simmering whilst Vic and Diane were in the room, suddenly flaring. “Don’t you dare make a joke of this! You could have died,” he repeated, as if to emphasise the seriousness of the situation, “I could have lost you!” he concluded, feeling a now familiar spike of panic at the thought.

“But I didn’t, and you didn’t either,” Robert countered, “and anyway, what was I meant to do? Just stand around and do nothing? It could have been Vic… or Liv,” he added, playing his Ace card.

“But it wasn’t!” Aaron persisted, not persuaded.

“Aaron!” Robert chided, slightly shocked at his response, “everyone’s someone’s. And what would you have said if I’d come home and told you that I’d seen a young girl being attacked in the street and just stood back and done nothing?”

“I’d have said good,” Aaron answered, realising even as he said it how ridiculous _that_ statement was.

“Aaron,” Robert said again, the disbelief he felt writ large in his tone.

“Alright, fair enough,” Aaron admitted reluctantly, “I wouldn’t have been impressed, but at least you’d have been safe. And anyway, if you had done that there is no way in hell you’d have told me about it so that’s irrelevant”

“No, probably not,” Robert said, smiling slightly, “but it’s not irrelevant – cos even if I hadn’t told you _I’d_ still have known” he continued, serious again, “and I’ve had more than enough of feeling worthless to last me a lifetime. And so I couldn’t just do nothing, but, and I know this is no comfort to you, I had no idea it’d get so serious” he said, indicating the hospital bed and all the monitors, “or I might have had second thoughts. And I am sorry I worried you.”

“Worried? I wasn’t worried!” Aaron exclaimed, too caught up to notice the look of hurt that flashed across Robert’s face. “Jesus, you really have no idea! Worried is what I am when you’re late home from a business trip and you haven’t text me, or when we’re in Bar West and some idiot starts to chat you up when you’re at the bar – I mean I’m jealous too then, obviously but…” he trailed off, shaking his head slightly as if to get back on tangent, “I wasn’t worried Rob, I was terrified!”

******

And he had been, remembering how the nightmare had begun with Lisa coming in to the Woolpack and saying “I hope you’re not involved in whatever bother Adam’s got himself in to,” explaining when she saw the confused expression on his face “the police are over at Keeper’s.”

“What?” he’d said, pushing his empty plate away from him as he stood up.

“Yeah, I saw the car pull up when I was walking down and from the look on their faces when they got out it didn’t look like they were after a friendly chat.” Lisa continued.

“Right,” Aaron said, “Charity,” he called over to his cousin who was leaning against the till, looking bored out of her brain, “tell mum I’ve gone to Adam’s. Lisa’ll explain.”

“Right,” Charity had replied disinterestedly and he was halfway out the inside door when he heard Lisa call after him, “I hope everything’s OK.”

“Not half as much as I do,” he muttered, as he pushed the front door open and exited the pub on to the street, ‘what’s he got himself into now? If it’s anything to do with Ross,’ his hands curling into fists at the thought, ‘I swear I’ll….’ But he never got to finish the threat, losing the thread of his thoughts when, as he was walking towards Keepers, the door opened and the police officers came out accompanied by… Vic, and she looked upset, panicked even. ‘Oh God,’ he thought as he started to jog up the road towards her, ‘something’s happened to Adam!’ “Vic,” he called out, as he got closer, and he saw her start when she realised it was him and felt his stomach lurch at the expression that flashed across her face

“Oh, Aaron we were just com…”

“Vic, what’s the matter?” Aaron interrupted, not taking in what she had said, “What’s happened to Adam?” And there it was – that look again. “Oh God, it’s bad isn’t it?” he said quietly as he reached her.

“It’s not Adam,” Vic said, and he felt the relief wash over him before the implication of what she’d said hit him, and he asked, even though he didn’t actually need and really didn’t want to have the answer confirmed, as he put all the pieces together.

“Well… who then?”

And he saw the hesitation, the breath she took before she replied, so carefully, as if he might break, “It’s Robert – he’s in the hospital!”

“But no, he can’t be” he began “he’s in town. He text me, he’s popping into the estate agents on his way back here from his meeting in Leeds.”

“Aaron,” Vic said quietly reaching for his hand, shaking her head at one of the PC’s who looked like she was going to say something. “it IS Robert. He’s in the hospital and we need to go now, OK?”

And he nodded and let himself be led to the police car, Vic opening the door for him and then walking round to the other side of the car. And it was only then that he realised he didn’t know why. “What happened?” he asked, “Why’s Rob…?” and he saw the look that passed between Vic and the police officer who would be driving, and he suddenly felt sick as the panic hit.

And it was Vic who answered, in the same careful tone, “He’s been stabbed Aaron,” and it was such an unexpected reply that for a moment he wondered if this wasn’t all part of some kind of twisted prank. And then reality hit, and if it hadn’t been for the police officer who was standing behind him waiting to close the door he didn’t think he’d have made it into the car, as he felt his legs give way as the words repeated on a loop in his head. ‘He’s been stabbed. He’s been stabbed. He’s been stabbed.’ And he couldn’t switch it off, just kept hearing it over and again, as he sat unseeing in the back of the car. Barely aware of Vic’s hand holding his, squeezing occasionally whilst she made phone calls to Adam, and Diane, and Andy, and Chas – telling them all the same information. And they were halfway to the hospital before something clicked and Vic’s words stopped playing, replaced instead by his plea, ‘Please God let him be OK! Please God let him be OK. Please God let him be OK.’ Which, he’d said so often in his own head by the time they arrived at the hospital that it felt familiar, and was _almost_ a comfort.

oooo

And then there was the interminable wait in the Relatives Room – him pacing up and down the small room, repeating his new mantra over and over again, knowing that his restlessness was upsetting Vic but, even so, not being able to sit still for longer than a minute. And Doug and Diane arrived, followed closely by Adam and although he was happy to see them, especially as it meant Vic now had someone to support her because he knew he wasn’t anywhere close to being that for her, he also just wanted to be alone, Doug and Diane’s quiet murmuring and Vic’s soft sobs disturbing him far more than they had cause to. He was only pleased that he’d somehow managed to persuade his mum not to come in yet, knowing that he definitely wouldn’t have been able to cope with his thoughts **and** her at the moment. Then after nearly an hour the door opened and a doctor came in, Aaron stopping his pacing dead and whipping around at the sound and then studying her face intently trying to decipher from her expression if she was coming to tell them good or bad news. And he was so used to hearing bad news in hospitals that he almost didn’t believe it when she gave them all a small smile and said that they could come and see Robert: that he was unconscious, would probably need surgery but was alive and that they could see him. The relief hit him like a punch to the stomach and, as if he had been physically winded he suddenly had to sit down, all the breath suddenly leaving his body and his legs giving way beneath him. ‘He’s alive and we can see him. He’s alive and we can see him.’ He was vaguely aware of Adam’s hand clasping him on the shoulder, and then slowly realised that everybody was looking at him expectantly. “

"What?” he asked, looking round in confusion.

“I was just explaining,” the doctor said, “well apologising actually because we can only let two of you in at a time I’m afraid.”

“Oh, right,” Aaron said, still not quite sure what this had to do with him or why everyone’s attention was suddenly focussed on him.

“So,” Vic, who was already standing up, said, indicating the door with her head.

“So?” Aaron asked, “What, wait…? You mean…?” he began, looking across at her before looking down at himself, and then up at her again, “me?”

“Of course you,” Vic said, a trace of irritation in her tone.

“But what, what about Diane?” he asked looking over at Diane, sitting next to Doug

“Oh, don’t be daft pet,” she said, smiling kindly and leaning forward towards him, “Robert would never forgive me if I didn’t let you see that he was alright first. He’d know how worried you’d be. And anyway, now I know for sure that he’s OK I could really do with a cup of tea,” she concluded.

“Well if you’re sure,” Aaron said uncertainly, getting up slowly, still feeling a little shaky.

“Of course pet,” Diane confirmed. “Adam and Doug can go and get the drinks in whilst I phone Andy and let him know about Robert being alright.”

“Thanks Diane,” Vic said, as she stood by the door, “he’ll pretend that he’s not bothered,” she continued, smiling across and sharing a knowing look with her step-mother, “but I know he’ll want to know really!”

“Oh,” Aaron said, pausing behind Vic “could you let my mum know too please?”

“Course,” Diane replied.

“And erm,” he began, “try to persuade her that she doesn’t need to come in,” a small guilty smile passing across his lips as he finished

“Well I’ll do my best pet,” Diane said, “but I’m not making any promises. You know Chas!”

“Yeah, yes I do.” Aaron said, smiling more broadly, before he followed Vic and the doctor out.

  
oooo

And then they were in the Resus area and he could see Robert for himself – his blonde hair spread out on the pillow like a halo, cuts over his left eye and to the side of his mouth standing out livid from the paleness of his skin and the beginnings of a bruise blossoming towards the middle of his swollen right cheek. But, most importantly, his chest rising and falling in a regular pattern (up and down, up and down) as he breathed (in and out, in and out). And, just for a moment, Aaron thought that he’d be happy just to watch that – up and down, in and out – forever; until he was actually standing near enough to touch him, and realised that just looking would never be enough. He gently placed his hand on his chest, feeling it rise and fall, before reluctantly removing it and, mirroring Vic’s actions on the other side of the bed clasping Robert’s hand between both of his. “Erm, sorry, I’m sure you’ve already said this in there,” he began, indicating the way they had come and looking at the doctor who was checking the monitors, “but I wasn’t really listening” he admitted, ‘he’s alive and you can see him’ the only thing he’d heard, “so why is he still unconscious? Shouldn’t he be awake by now?”

“Robert’s lost a significant amount of blood,” the doctor explained, “that’s the 8th unit we’ve transfused him with” she said, indicating the drip stand which stood at the head of Robert’s bed. “And that, along with all the pain killers the paramedics gave him, have wiped him out.”

“And we both know what a lazy sod he is too,” Vic said, trying to lighten the mood, “he’ll do anything for a couple more hours sleep!” pleased to see an answering smile from Aaron.

“Well from what I’ve heard,” the doctor said, “your Robert was being a hero, so I reckon he’s probably earned a rest.”

“What?” Aaron said.

“Oh, I thought you knew,” the doctor began, “I’m sorry I…”

“Knew what?” Aaron asked, at exactly the same time as Vic said,

“We did!” causing the doctor to look questioningly between them,

“Oh OK,” she said, obviously confused.

“No sorry,” Vic explained, “the police did tell us, well me, when they came to the house and I told Aaron in the car but I did wonder if he was really listening. Now I have my answer. They said, the police,” she continued, looking over at Aaron, “that from what they’d been told Rob stepped in to help some girl who was being attacked on the street.”

“What?” Aaron exclaimed, “the stupid sod!”

“Hey,” Vic responded, immediately jumping to her brother’s defence, “he wasn’t to know the attacker had a knife was he. And what would you rather he’d done – just stand back and let this poor girl get beaten up?”

“No, no of cour…”

“I think it was brave,” Vic continued, ignoring Aaron’s reply, “I think HE was brave!” she said. “My brother, the hero,” she concluded, smiling and lifting his hand up to place a small kiss on his knuckles, “who’d have thought it?”

“OK, OK it was brave,” Aaron admitted, “but it was stupid too.”

“Thought you’d be used to that by now,” Vic said, the beginnings of a grin starting on her face, “Rob’s stupidity’s legendary in your house isn’t it? It must be – it always was in ours.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, beginning to smile, “he is a bit of an idiot most of the time I suppose.” Before glancing affectionately up at Robert’s face thinking fiercely, _‘My idiot!’_ and squeezing his hand tightly once again.

“Well,” the doctor said, “idiot or not I’m sure that girl will always be grateful that he was there to help and brave enough to step in. Now” she continued, “I’m guessing that you didn’t hear everything else I said about Robert either?”

Aaron shook his head, “Sorry, I…” he began

“No, no don’t worry,” she said, dismissing his apology, “happens all the time. So, as you know Robert sustained some abdominal trauma from the stabbing. We’ve done a CT scan and it seems that he’s actually been quite lucky cos as far as we can tell the knife managed to miss all his vital organs. But because of the amount of blood loss he had I’m fairly sure the surgeons will want to do an exploratory op just to make sure there’s been no internal damage that we haven’t spotted yet – but we’re waiting for a consult to confirm that.”

“Is, is it dangerous?” Aaron asked, quietly.

“Well, any operation carries risks,” the doctor answered, “but if the surgeons do decide that Robert needs one it’ll be because they think it would be more dangerous for him not to have it,” she continued, “and I’d trust any of our surgeons to operate on me or someone that I love. He really will be in safe hands!” she concluded, smiling reassuringly

“Oh no I didn’t mean…” Aaron began

“I know,” she replied quickly, “and if they do decide to operate the surgeons will explain all the risks to you in detail, and you can ask any questions you have then, OK?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said, “and thank you for… well for everything really. I mean, I don’t know what I’d have done if…” he trailed off

“It’s all part of the service,” the doctor said smiling kindly, “really! Do you have any other questions?” Seeing Aaron shake his head, “well if you think of anything I’m around, or Chloe will be checking on Robert so you can ask her. The surgeons should be down soon but I’ll leave you to it for now, OK?”

“OK,” Aaron replied, “and thanks again.”

“Yeah, thank you!” Vic said.

“Like I said, it’s all part of the service,” the doctor repeated smiling before she left the cubicle.

“Right,” Vic said, a few moments later, standing up straight and rolling her shoulders before letting go of Robert’s hand, “I’ll go and see Adam and let Diane come in for a bit.”

“What? Wait…” Aaron said, “Don’t you want to…? I mean, I could…”

“Don’t be daft!” Vic scoffed, “You’re not going anywhere. Your’s will be the first face he wants to see when he wakes up! And anyway,” she continued, smiling from the end of the bed, “I’m gagging for a cup of tea now. There’s a chair behind you” she said, looking round him at the wall, “you might as well be comfortable whilst you’re waiting, well comfier” she amended as she looked suspiciously at the plastic chair. “I’ll bring you a drink when I come back in – tea?”

“Yeah, yeah that’d be good,” Aaron answered, looking round at the chair, reluctant to let go of Robert now he was finally able to touch him again, instead reaching his leg back and wrapping his foot round the leg to drag it towards him. “But, are you sure?” he asked, looking at Vic.

“Yes Aaron, I’m sure!” Vic confirmed, watching him as he manoeuvred the chair to him and finally sat down, all without letting go of Rob’s hand. “Absolutely, 100% positive, actually,” she concluded, thinking to herself that Robert wasn’t the only idiot in their relationship. “I’ll see you in a bit,” she added.

“Yeah, bye,” Aaron said, briefly glancing up at her and smiling before focussing his attention back on Robert.

And Vic smiled, shaking her head as she walked back towards the Relatives Room, murmuring to herself, “Cos you’d have been fine with leaving him obviously – idiot!”

  
oooo

  
And Aaron had continued sitting with Robert, holding his hand as Diane and then briefly Adam had come in to the cubicle, before Vic returned once more with the cup of tea she had promised. And he knew that they had all talked to him and even that he had replied but he had no idea what they or he had said. His attention so focussed on Robert that everything else - the nurses coming in every so often to check on Robert, the paramedics and police and porters who wandered past the cubicle, the patients who called out in pain and even all those other people who loved Robert (almost) as much as he did – was just noise. The only time he left his side was when the surgeon came down for Rob’s consult, and he made use of the time to go to the bathroom and pop outside for some fresh air and to quickly phone his mum, convincing her once again that she didn’t need to come in. Then there was the nervous wait for the surgeon’s decision – which he spent pacing up and down the corridor outside the Relatives Room, knowing that, now he wasn’t with Rob, he wouldn’t be able to sit still and that that was the last thing Vic and Diane needed. And the surgeon had confirmed what the A & E doctor had said – Robert did need surgery, and although Aaron thought he’d prepared himself for the thought, it still caused his stomach to flip and then to lurch when the surgeon explained that because Robert hadn’t regained consciousness yet Vic would need to sign the consent forms. “But,” she’d stuttered, looking uncomfortably over at Aaron, “erm Aaron,”

“You’re down as his next of kin,” the surgeon explained kindly, glancing across at Aaron, “I can explain everything to you too,” she continued still looking at him, “well to all of you, but you will need to sign the consent form Victoria. Sorry!” she added.

And though Aaron knew that in the grand scheme of things this was nothing, less than nothing, he still felt it stabbing at him. And the pain was still there as the surgeon came back to tell them that they would be performing the surgery that afternoon because a slot had become available and it ‘was better not to wait if they could help it’. And when Vic signed the forms, shortly before Rob was wheeled out of Resus and up to the operating theatre, it flared up again and he had to consciously stop himself digging his nails into the palm of his left hand, clasping it instead around Rob’s hand which his right hand was already holding, and squeezing slightly to ground himself. It faded as they waited in chairs in the hallway outside the general surgery ward, so that by the time his mum arrived with Liv it felt more like tiny pins gently needling him rather than a knife stabbing him in the guts. “I did try,” his mum apologised, “but she wouldn’t take no for an answer.” She continued, indicating Liv who had launched herself at Aaron as soon as she saw him. “As soon as I told her, she wanted to come in and it didn’t matter what I said – she even said she’d pay for a taxi if I didn’t bring her,” she added, “sorry!”

“No, it’s fine,” Aaron said, feeling immediately better with his little sister in his arms, “and Rob’ll be made up when I tell him.”

“He will be alright, won’t he?” Liv asked quietly, looking up at him, the worry evident in her eyes.



“Yeah, course, he’ll be fine,” Aaron answered, with more confidence than he actually felt, “you know Robert – made of Teflon isn’t he! If a bullet couldn’t finish him off a knife’s got no chance, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose,” Liv replied, smiling, seemingly satisfied that Aaron was right, and giving him one last hug before she wriggled out of his arms and went over to speak to Vic.

“Is that right, really?” Chas asked, when Liv was out of earshot, as they sat down.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron said, “well from everything the doctors have said anyway. Apparently he’s been lucky… again,” he said, remembering the last time he’d been at the hospital to see Robert, and marvelling inwardly at how everything had changed since then.

“Yeah, well the devil looks after his own,” Chas said, blithely before, seeing the expression on Aaron’s face, hurriedly continuing. “Sorry, sorry – force of habit. You know I’d never want anything TOO bad to happen to him, not now” she said. “I DO know how much he means to you!”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, really,” Chas said definitely. “Although, I’m not saying I’d complain if, oh I don’t know his precious car got towed away and then crushed into one of those tiny cubes by mistake. Or if his Wisdom teeth started playing up and he had really bad toothache for a bit.” She continued, relieved to see Aaron’s eyes twinkling at her words, and his desperate efforts not to smile, “but no, I REALLY wouldn’t want to see him properly hurt.” And as she said this, Chas realised that she actually meant it – not just for Aaron and Liv, who she knew would both now be lost without Robert; or for Vic and Diane who she loved as though they were family but, for herself too. ‘Oh God,’ she thought, ‘somewhere in the midst of keeping things civil for Diane and then tolerating him for Aaron’s sake I think I’ve actually started to like him a little bit. You’ll have to do something about that Chas,’ she prompted herself, ‘can’t have that – hell will freeze over!! But not today,’ she added, ‘no, just for today, it’s fine.’ “What?” she asked, realising that Aaron had been speaking to her whilst she’d been contemplating the surprising state of her current relationship with Robert.

“I said has Liv had anything to eat since she came back from school?” Aaron repeated, looking over at his sister who was showing Vic something on her phone.

“She had some crisps and I made her have a banana too,” Chas replied, “I tried to persuade to wait till after tea to come but well, like I said, she wouldn’t take no for an answer. Just wanted to get here like, yesterday, and well you know how she is when she’s got an idea in her head” she finished.

“Mmm, yeah single-minded,” Aaron replied, remembering what her history teacher had said about Liv at her last parent’s evening.

“That’s one word for her,” Chas said, “stubborn’s a better one if you ask me but anyway. She wouldn’t wait, so, no, she hasn’t had a proper meal since school.”

“And what about you?” Aaron asked.

“Oh no, I’m fine love – didn’t have lunch till late and it was a huge portion of Marlon’s cottage pie with all the trimmings so I’ll be fine for a good few hours yet.”

“And is Charity alright with the pub?”

“Well, she’ll have to be won’t she?” Chas scoffed, “all the times I’ve covered for her she definitely owes me one evening, and it’s not like it’s the weekend so it shouldn’t be too busy. Anyway, it’ll do her good to do an honest day’s work for once,” she concluded smiling.

“Mmm, I guess,” Aaron said. “Suppose we’ll just have to hope her and Ross haven’t turned it into a speakeasy by the time you get back.

Chas was just about to reply when she noticed Doug approaching, “Erm, I’m going to go back to the village” he said, “its Tracy’s night off so Eric would be on his own for the dinner service, and that is really not a good idea,” he continued, grimacing slightly. “Umm, Adam has said he’ll bring Diane and Vic when they’re ready and, I offered, but Liv doesn’t want to leave yet. How about you?” he said, looking at Chas,

“Oh no, no thanks,” she replied, shaking her head, “I’ll wait till he’s out of surgery thanks.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Doug confirmed. “They’re all thinking of going to the cafeteria for something to eat,” he continued, looking over at Adam, Vic, Diane and Liv, “apparently Adam’s belly feels like his throat’s been cut and Liv’s so hungry she could eat a rabid dog.”

“Uhh,” Chas said involuntarily, shuddering slightly, “now that’s an image I didn’t need to think about.” Watching as Doug walked back to Diane to collect his coat, “You gonna go with them?” she asked Aaron

“No, no,” Aaron said, “I’m not hungry. Don’t think I could eat even if I was,” he continued. “You can go, if you want to though. I mean, I know you’re not hungry but I bet you’d love a proper cup of tea rather than that stuff we’ve been getting from the machine.”

And Chas was just about to say no, that she’d stay with him when she wondered if this was his subtle, lovely way of telling her that he needed some time on his own. “Hmm, well maybe,” she said, “just for 20 minutes or so,” studying his expression carefully to see his reaction. And she spotted it, feeling her heart sink slightly as she recognised the emotion that flickered across his face – relief, before pulling herself together and reminding herself that Aaron was the one that mattered. “I’ll bring you back a sandwich or something, just in case” she added, smiling at him.

“Yeah thanks, that’d be great,” Aaron said, although she got the feeling it wasn’t the offer of food he was really thanking her for.

“Right, OK then,” Chas said, getting up, “I’ll be back in a bit, yeah,” bending down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Uww mum!” he exclaimed, rubbing at the spot with a disgusted look on his face, as she straightened up, “you’re going to the cafeteria not Kathmandu!”

“And, your point is?” Chas said combatively, before grinning at him, “you’ll be alright on your own?” she asked, her tone switching from amused to concerned.

“Yeah, yeah course,” Aaron replied.

“Well if you’re sure?” Chas replied, taking the nod of his head as confirmation. “Ok then,” she continued, turning away from him, “Come on then you lot,” she called over to the others, “let’s see Doug off and then get some food, yeah?”

“Ah, yes please,” Aaron heard Liv say, “I’m starving!”

“Hmm, so I heard,” Chas replied, “but I think your luck might be out cos I’m almost 100% sure rabid dog won’t be on the menu.”

“Uww Chas,” Vic complained, “did you have to bring that up again? Honestly, it’d put me right off if I wasn’t so hungry!”

“Right, has everybody got everything?” the ever-practical Doug asked, looking round to make sure nothing had been left behind. “Well come on then let’s go,” he continued, “if I leave now I should just beat the worst of the traffic going out of town.”

“Mum,” Aaron called out, “do you need any money?” he asked, feeling for his wallet.

“No, love its fine – I’ve got this,” his mum answered.

“You not coming then?” Liv asked, looking back at him

“No, I’m not hungry,” Aaron explained.

“And you wouldn’t leave even if you were,” Liv said, leading Aaron to wonder if she could sometimes read his mind.

He smiled and shrugged slightly but didn’t answer, instead saying, “Mum’s gonna get me a sandwich, so I’ll be fine. Now go on, don’t want you collapsing from hunger to add to my troubles do I.”

And he watched them head down the corridor, seeing his mum shoot one last look back at him before she turned the corner heading for the lifts. Then he heard Liv asking loudly why they couldn’t just use the stairs because ‘they’re right there and the lift’s gonna take ages,’ heard the murmured, he imagined, objections, of the older members of the group and then Vic sounding exasperated saying, ‘oh come on then, let’s go.’ He waited, and a moment later heard her say ‘Adam’ and then, causing a smile to appear on his face, heard the low rumblings of his friend complaining before he heard the unmistakeable sound of a swing door being opened, and then a few moments later it swinging shut again. And then half a minute or so later there was the tell-tale ping of a lift and he heard the doors opening and the electronic voice saying ‘Floor 3. Lift going down’ and he heard his mum laughing and then the lift doors closing. Then he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes for a few moments, before sitting forward again, opening his eyes and breathing in the silence.

  
oooo

  
As it turned out Chas and the others were away for longer than 20 minutes – returning to the seating area around 45 minutes later. Aaron heard them before he saw them, startled out of his reverie by the sound of a door crashing into a wall and then hearing a breathless Liv exclaiming, “See, I told you!”

A few moments later he heard a gasping Vic, croak out, “Oh Liv, I think I’m going to be sick… … I can’t believe you persuaded me to do that! And where's Adam?”

“Oh,” Liv replied, “he’s coming – just really slowly. Said something about a stitch between the 1st and 2nd floor… Yeah,” she said, her voice sounding fainter and slightly echoey now, “he’s just coming now. Come on old man,” she taunted, “I thought you were meant to be fit.”

Aaron couldn’t hear the first part of Adam’s reply, but grinned when he heard him say, “…got a stitch, and anyway it’s your Aaron who’s into running not me. And I still beat the bloody lift so I don’t know what your problem is.”

“It’s not my problem,” Liv retorted, without missing a beat, “I’m not the one who can’t run up three flights of stairs without getting a stitch am I? If you ask me you need to eat less and exercise more,”

“Yeah, well I didn…” Adam began

But Liv ignored his comment, “Isn’t that right Vic.”

“Oh no,” Vic answered quickly, “I’m not getting into that. There’s no point anyway,” she continued, “he never listens to anything I say about his diet or eating healthily or anything like that.”

“Hey, that’s not fair, I do listen,” Adam retorted, “it’s just sometimes I prefer a hamburger to a spinach and pine nut salad, that’s all.”

“Sometimes,” Liv scoffed, “really? I bet the last time you had a salad willingly was…”

“Oh thank God,” Aaron heard Vic announce dramatically and then the ping of the lift and the sound of the doors opening, “What took you so long?” she asked.

“Ah well, we had a bit of a do on the first floor,” he heard Diane say.

"A bit of a do,” Chas exclaimed, her voice getting louder as she moved away from the lift, “I thought we were going to be stuck there for ever. I mean I know some people have a thing about small spaces but, honestly, in that case why would you even try to use the lift? Why didn’t he just use the stairs for goodness sake?”

“Sympathetic as ever, mum” Aaron observed wryly, raising his eyebrows at her as she led the little group down the corridor.

“Hey, I’m as sympathetic as the next person,” Chas defended herself, (‘As long as the next person’s Cain’ Aaron thought, a small smirk playing across his lips.) “but we were there for like, half a minute, whilst he dithered around – getting in then, getting out again.”

“Wow, a whole half a minute!” Aaron said, “I don’t know how you survived the wait!”

“It was his wife I felt sorry for,” Diane chipped in, “she looked so embarrassed, poor thing. Has there been any news?” she asked, indicating the ward with her head.

“No, not yet,” Aaron said, glancing at his phone to check the time – three minutes since he’d last looked – “but they said it’d be at least a couple of hours, didn’t they?” he continued, looking up at the two women for confirmation.

“Yeah, yeah love they did!” Chas hurriedly replied, “But I’m sure it won’t be much longer now.” She continued, giving him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

“Aaron,” Liv appeared at Chas’s side, “oh, you’ve not given it him yet,” she said sounding disappointed.

“Give us a chance love,” Chas replied, before, seeing the questioning look on Aaron’s face, explaining, “the sandwich.”

“No,” Liv corrected, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, “not the sandwich!” holding her hand out and looking at the plastic bag Chas was holding. Chas looked slightly disgruntled but hooked it off her arm and gave it to her anyway, shaking her head slightly and giving Aaron that look as she did so. “So Aaron,” Liv began, “Chas wanted to get you an apple to go with your sandwich but because I’m such a great sister I knew that you wouldn’t really want that, so I made her get you a jam doughnut,” taking out a white paper bag and handing it to Aaron, “and a Dairy Milk too.” Peering into the plastic bag, and then reaching in again, and pulling out the chocolate bar. “And Adam reckoned you’d want a Lion Bar instead but I KNOW that when you’re stressed you want just pure chocolate,” she continued, handing it to him and then looking at him expectantly... …

“Aaron,” his mum prompted.

“Oh yeah, thanks Liv,” he said, relieved to see the smile that had begun to fade from his sister’s face at his silence, grow once more into one of her trademark beams. “And you’re right,” he continued, trying to make up for his earlier hesitation, “just chocolate is the only thing that hits the spot when I’m stressed.”

“See, I told you,” Liv said, turning to Adam with a triumphant grin on her face, “a Lion Bar indeed!” tutting, before turning back to Aaron, and thrusting the plastic bag at him, continuing. “I mean, Chas got you an apple as well anyway, and your sandwich is in there too.”

“Oh right thanks,” Aaron said, taking the bag from her and putting it down on the seat next to him with the paper bag and the Dairy Milk.

“Aren’t you going to eat them?” Liv asked

“Well, erm,” Aaron began, “I’m not really hung…” stopping when he saw Liv’s face fall, “but I suppose I should eat something, right.” Picking up the chocolate bar and opening it. “Do you want some?” Liv nodded so he broke a nugget off and handed it to her, “Mum?”

“No you’re alright love,” Chas replied, sitting down next to him, “I had a piece of cake down there so I’m fine thanks. I don’t know where she puts it all,” she said, glancing after Liv who had wandered over to Vic and Adam again, “the amount she had to eat down there and she’s still got room for chocolate – must have hollow legs.”

“Diane?” Aaron said leaning forward and holding out the chocolate bar to Diane, who had sat down on the other side of Chas.

“Oohh, I shouldn’t” Diane replied, “but, well one square won’t hurt will it?” she continued, breaking off the top rectangle of chocolate. “Thanks pet.”

Aaron sat back and broke off the next nugget, popping it in to his mouth and then leaning his head back with his eyes closed as he chewed. He sat forward and was just about to break off another piece, noticing Liv glancing across at him, when the ward door opened and Robert’s surgeon came out. He felt his stomach lurch again but when she smiled across at him he relaxed as he stood up and approached her, Vic reaching her at the same time as him, closely followed by Liv.

“The surgery went well,” she explained, “there was a small liver laceration but we fixed that with no complications, and it shouldn’t cause him any further problems.”

“Can I, we see him?” Aaron asked feeling the relief course through him.

“He’s still in recovery now,” the surgeon said, “but as soon as he’s settled on the ward someone will be out to get you. He’s awake now too,” she added, “wasn’t really making much sense when I left but that’ll be the anaesthetic so it should wear off soon”

“I doubt that,” Liv piped up, “he never makes much sense.”

“Ttt, Liv!” Aaron scolded, “he’s just been stabbed so do you think you could wind back the cheek just till he’s out of hospital please?” smiling slightly to lessen the impact of the words.

“Mmm, s’pose,” Liv said, smiling back.

The surgeon looked amused but said, looking directly at Liv “You really should be careful you know,” explaining, “you’ll cut yourself your tongue’s so sharp. Or, you’ll become a surgeon,” she added, shrugging and noticing how the expression on Liv’s face changed from a scowl to a slightly surprised smirk. “Anyway,” she continued, “enough of the career advice I’d better get back but I’ll send somebody out to get you as soon as I can. OK?”

“Yeah, OK,” Aaron replied, “and thank you!”

“Yes, thank you.” Vic repeated before turning to Aaron and enveloping him in a hug.

“Hey, hey,” Aaron said, “what’s that for?”

“Yeah,” Adam chirped up, “put him down Vic – Rob’s going to be fine.”

“I know!” Vic shot back, shooting a look at him over her shoulder, “I know,” sagging slightly as she said it. And Aaron suddenly realised just how worried she had been.

“Yeah, he is,” he whispered to her, rubbing her back softly, and returning the hug, but still feeling slightly uncomfortable. He looked over her shoulder at Adam and was so grateful when his friend understood what he was saying with his eyes and stood up and came over.

“Oh, come here Vic,” he said, pulling her towards him out of Aaron’s arms, nodding at Aaron as he did so, “he’s fine. Everything’s going to be fine, yeah.”

“Yeah,” Vic said shakily, taking a deep breath and settling into the comforting feeling of his arms around her, “yeah.”

Aaron backed away from the couple, calling Liv away with him and sitting back down, looking at his best friends and feeling a strange mix of relief that Vic had Adam to get through this and envy that he couldn’t hold Robert like that. ‘Yet’ he thought to himself, repeating it to himself, like a promise, ‘not yet, but soon!’

  
oooo

  
They sat there for a few minutes more, Aaron finishing the Dairy Milk when Liv handed it to him again, but gently refusing the doughnut she also offered to him. “Thanks but the chocolates fine for now – I’ll have it later, yeah?” And though Liv didn’t look happy she did put it back in the plastic bag, possibly because of the look Chas gave her when it seemed like she was going to press him again. ‘She’s learning,’ he thought to himself, smiling softly before he lent back, resting his head against the wall and closed his eyes again. And it hit him how tired he was – the stress of the day suddenly catching up with him, now that there was less to be stressed about.

Then he heard the ward door opening and jerked to wakefulness immediately, seeing a nurse standing at the doorway. “Are you with Robert Sugden?” he asked.

“Yes, yes we are,” he said standing up and walking towards him.

“Oh great,” he said smiling, “well he’s ready for visitors now, but” he continued, looking around at the small group, “I’m afraid we only let two people in at a time.”

“Vic,” Diane said, “you go on – I’ll let everyone know about the surgery and then we can swap over in a bit.”

“But I want to see hi…” Liv began before being shushed by Chas with a hand on her arm and a look that Aaron recognised. And he realised that, just like before, everybody had automatically assumed he would be one of the two, and even though he knew, after everything, it shouldn’t, it still felt a tiny bit miraculous that that was the case.

“You coming then,” he said looking over at Vic, and walking over to the ward entrance where the nurse was waiting, not able to wait a single moment more to see Robert.

“Robert’s in luck,” the nurse commented as he led them on to the ward, “he’s managed to bag himself one of the side rooms for the night. I mean, I don’t think he’ll be able to keep it for too long but at least he should get one good night’s sleep whilst he’s here.” He explained as they walked down the ward before stopping outside a door which Aaron saw had ‘Side Room 3’ written on it. “And,” he continued, “it also means he might be able to have more than two visitors at once, but I didn’t say that!” he concluded smiling widely.

Then he opened the door and Aaron craned round him to see Robert. And then there he was, looking over at the door as it opened, and when he saw that it was Aaron he smiled, and Aaron couldn’t do anything but smile back and hurry into the room, the magnetic draw of Robert pulling him in. And he wanted to throw himself into Robert’s arms and never let go but instead he settled for leaning down to plant a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back and running his hand gently up his left cheek and through his hair, and then taking his hand in his. The nurse was leaving the room and he noticed Vic hovering by the door, seemingly unwilling to disturb this moment, their moment. And although he wanted nothing more than to keep Robert to himself, he remembered how she’d been when she had hugged him outside and he knew that that wasn’t an option. So he looked across at her and she must have seen the permission in his eyes because she came in and gently touched Robert’s shoulder, pulling his attention from where it had been fixed on Aaron.

“Hey Vic,” he said, pushing himself up slightly in the bed. “How you doing?” And the look he got from his sister cued him in to what a ridiculous question that was, and he said guiltily, “Sorry, stupid question.”

“Yeah it was a bit,” Vic replied, “but to answer it, I was fine before I had the police turn up at my door to tell them my brother had been stabbed… … Oh sorry Rob,” she said, seeing his face, “I didn’t mean it, it’s just I was so worried. We all were,” she said, looking over at Aaron, “I mean even Andy told Diane that he hoped you be OK.”

“Yeah, and Liv said she’d pay for a taxi if mum didn’t bring her in to see you,” Aaron chipped in smiling.

“Really, she’s here?” he asked, disbelievingly.

“Yeah, she’s waiting to come in and see you out there,” Aaron replied, pointing over at the door, “and my mum too.”

“What Chas?”

“Mmm hmm, she even told me that she wouldn’t want anything really bad to happen to you now.”

“Really? Well that’s progress.” Robert smiled, “See I told you everybody ends up loving me in the end.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” Aaron said, mirroring his smile as he remembered that particular conversation, “but her not wishing you dead is definitely a good start.”

There was a knock at the door and the nurse came in again, “Sorry,” he began, “but I’m going to have to break this up very shortly. The police have been speaking to the doctors and they’ve let them know that you’re awake and talking so they’ll be up to speak to you soon.” 

“What? Wait, no.” Aaron protested, “we’ve only just come in.”

“I know and I’m sorry but they always like to speak to people as soon as they can,” the nurse said apologetically.

“Its OK Aaron,” Robert began, “they’re just doin..”

“But Diane hasn’t seen you yet,” Aaron objected, feeling the frustration at the unfairness of it all building, “and Liv will need to go home soon.”

“Right,” Vic said, “well you stay here and I’ll go and swap with Diane, and I’ll let them all know what’s going on. And then we’ll get Liv in and if the police arrive me and Chas and Adam will have to hold them up for a bit.”

  
oooo

And that’s what they did, Diane staying for just a few minutes because ‘I’ll still be around to see you again when the police have finished’. Then Liv arrived, flanked by Chas who waited by the door not quite sure what to do with herself, and Aaron was surprised that Liv also hung back a little at first, seemingly unsure. And his heart swelled as, before he could do or say anything Robert, who had instantly got it, grinned over at her and said “Hello trouble,” and that seemed to have broken the spell that had kept Liv from coming too close because she replied, advancing on the bed

“It’s not me who’s got the police coming to see them though, is it?”

And that was the ice well and truly broken and they slipped back in to the practiced routine of banter and gentle teasing that had characterised their relationship for so long now. The façade (and Aaron knew that’s what it was – knew how much they actually cared about each other now) only slipping when Robert grimaced in pain when something Liv said made him laugh. He saw the panicked look on Liv’s face, the vulnerability she normally kept hidden so well, and heard it in her snatched out, ‘Oh God, Robert, sorry. Are you OK?’ And heard it again when after Robert had reassured her that he was alright, she asked him in all seriousness, “Does it really hurt?” Before switching back to the Liv he loved in an instance when at Robert’s answer of ‘only when I laugh’, she shot back with, “Uh oh – no mirrors for you then,” continuing, with the glee sounding full-force in her voice as she explained, “You’re not telling me you honestly look at yourself and can keep a straight face – cos nobody else does mate.” And Aaron almost stepped in then, prepared to shush his little sister, cautious of the effect her words would have on an already vulnerable Robert, only to realise that Robert had taken the words in the spirit he believed (or maybe hoped) they were intended, giving as good as he got back.

But if Aaron was surprised by Liv, he was almost shocked by his mum. For the most part she hung back, watching Liv and Robert, and Aaron (always Aaron), but when there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal a nurse with two men behind her, she moved over to Liv and gently touching her shoulder said,“Come on love, time to go.” Before smiling vaguely at Robert and saying, “It’s good to see you,”

“Yeah, you too,” Rob replied, “thanks for bringing her.”

“Not like I had much of a choice,” Chas replied with a knowing smiling, “she can be very… … single-minded” glancing across at Aaron as she said it, noticing his small smile, “when she’s got an idea in her head, and there was NO WAY she was not going to be here.”

“No, but thanks anyway and you didn’t have to stay,” Robert persisted.

“No,” Chas replied, hesitating before continuing, “reckon that must mean I might like you a tiny bit. Cos I’ve spent good money to be here too –had to pay for this gannet’s tea,” touching Liv’s shoulder, “and then there’s the parking – daylight robbery that is!”

And Aaron wasn’t sure what surprised Robert more – Chas’s admission that she might like him or the fact that just before Liv left she wheeled around from the doorway bounded back over to the bed and placed a swift kiss on his forehead. Of course she spoiled the mood by reminding him not to look in any mirrors as she backed away from the bed but he could tell, just by looking, how much her little show of affection had meant to Robert.

  
oooo

  
The nurse had remained at the doorway whilst Liv and Chas had said their goodbye’s, coming in to the room once Chas had past her. Aaron noticed that his mum hadn’t followed Liv off the ward, waiting instead a few paces from the door looking back into the room. The nurse glanced over at the monitors that were beeping besides Robert’s head before saying, “Robert, the police are here to speak to you – is that OK with you?” Aaron saw Robert nod but still felt an irrational and completely unwarranted, anger for the nurse (whose name he saw from her badge, was Christa) for bringing this to them, now. He didn’t want Robert upset by talking to the police, not now, not yet, he’d only just come out of surgery for godsake. And he didn’t want to leave him yet (ever, not ever), needed to be with him. Why couldn’t they see that? Why couldn’t they just let them be, just for a bit longer? But it seemed there was no stopping it, as the nurse turned round and indicated to the two men who had been waiting outside that they could come in.

“Robert?” the older looking of the two men asked, continuing when he saw Robert nod, “I’m D.S. Lowell and this,” indicating his companion, “is D.C Manning, and we’re part of the team that are investigating what happened to you today. Is it OK if we ask you a few questions?”

Robert began to say, “Of cour…”

But was interrupted by Aaron standing up, pushing the chair that he’s been sitting on behind him as he did so, and demanding. “Wouldn’t it be better if you were actually out there trying to find whoever did this?” pointing at Robert, “rather than harassing the victim to answer questions that can surely to god wait till the morning?”

“Aaron,” Robert said, trying to capture his hand, “it’s OK – they’re just doing their job.”

“No,” Aaron countered, looking down at him, the fury blazing in his eyes, “their job is to catch criminals, not to pester people when they’ve just got out of…”

“Actually,” the older officer said, “we do have someone in custody for the attack on Mr Sugden. It’s one of the reasons we need to speak to him so quickly actually – we’ve only got 24 hours to make the charge stick, so every piece of evidence we can get is crucial at this stage.”

“Oh,” Aaron said, feeling his rage dissipate as quickly as it had flared, “I’m sorry it’s just… everything. I, I didn’t mean to be rude.””

“You think that was rude?” the younger officer asked incredulously. “You’ve obviously never been in the custody suite on a Friday or Saturday night then!” he declared , grinning over at Aaron. “Now that’s rude.” And Aaron smiled back, not wanting to disabuse them of their impression that he was someone that wouldn’t have been in a custody suite on a Friday or Saturday evening, whilst internally thinking ‘you have no flamin’ idea!’.

And then his mum was there, standing in the doorway and she said, “Come on love – you can come down and see me and Liv off whilst they’re doing their thing.”

Aaron looked down at Robert, noticing the grateful look he sent Chas’s way. “You sure you’re up to this Rob?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Robert answered, finally managing to capture his hand, now that it was resting on the bed rail, and giving it a reassuring squeeze, “I’m fine, really!”

“OK then,” Aaron said, bending down to press a quick kiss to his forehead , “well I’ll just see mum and Liv off and then I’ll be waiting outside, OK” he continued, reluctantly letting go of Robert’s hand and walking towards the door.

“We’ll be as quick as we can,” the older officer assured him, as he approached his mum “we’ll have to do a formal recorded interview at some point, but we just need to get his statement now really.”

“Yeah, no, thank you.” Aaron said, “and sorry again about before.” He cast one last look at Robert before his mum gently touched his shoulder and he turned away and began to walk towards the ward entrance with her. When he looked back again, just before exiting the ward, he saw the door to Robert’s room was closed, then he felt his mum touch his shoulder again and followed her out of the ward

  
oooo

The police were as good as their word and by the time Aaron had seen Liv and his mum off, and finally eaten (as he’d promised both of them he would do) all the stuff they’d bought for him at the cafeteria, it was only another 15 minutes or so till he saw the two officers leaving the ward. “He’s all yours!” the younger one said smiling as he passed by. _‘Yes, yes, he is!’_ Aaron thought fiercely.

Visiting hours were almost over (not that Aaron had any intention of leaving the hospital) but the sister in charge agreed that, because Robert was in a side room, and the police’s visit had taken up a chunk of the official hours, they could stay for a little longer. Not wanting to push their luck Diane and he came in first, whilst Vic waited outside with Adam again. Aaron felt a little guilty that he was the only one who was always with Robert, but he couldn’t even think of offering to leave – feeling the need to just be with him so much that he let the selfishness win out. When the end of official visiting was signalled on the ward Diane ducked out and Vic came back in. A few minutes later Adam came in to the room, hesitating by the door before Robert smiled over at him and signalled him to come in. “I’m only going to be a minute,” he said, “just need to let you know that Diane’s had a call from Doug and she could really do with getting back soon – some kind of B&B related emergency.”

“Oh right,” Vic said, gathering her things up.

“Oh no,” Adam said, quickly, “she’s still on the phone at the minute and from the sounds of it I don’t think it’s going to be a quick call, so I reckon you’ve got a few more minutes yet. She said she’d come in and get you when she’s ready. But well I’ll see you out there yeah?”

“Actually,” Aaron said, “can you stay here for a bit? I could do with phoning mum to make sure they got home OK and I need a leak as well.”

“Uww, too much information,” Vic said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. “What?” she said, looking up and seeing the glance that passed between the lads, “It is!” she insisted, glaring between each of them, daring them to disagree.

“Right, well, I’ll be back in a bit.” Aaron said, grinning at Robert and Adam, as he stood up from his chair by the side of Robert’s bed and headed out of the room, casting one look back at Robert in the bed before quietly closing the door.

oooo

Aaron saw Adam standing outside the ward, reading the posters pinned to the notice board, when he came back from the spot he’d finally managed to get some mobile signal to phone his mum. He looked at him, and Adam must have read the question in his eyes because he said, “Diane’s just gone back in to say goodbye so reckon we’ll be going soon.”

“Oh, OK ,” Aaron said, stopping beside him, “thanks” continuing, when he saw the puzzled expression on Adam’s face, “for coming. I mean, I know Robert isn’t your favourite person but I don’t know how I’d have managed if you hadn’t been here looking after Vic and Diane.”

“Hey, Vic’s my wife and Diane’s my mother-in-law,” Adam replied, “where else would I have been? And anyway, Robert’s not so bad,” he continued, “no really! He already thanked me in there for being here,” he said, as if to prove his point.

“Really?” Aaron asked.

“Mmm,” Adam said nodding, “yeah, think I was just as surprised as you are, and he almost had Vic in tears. Not that I think that would be hard after the day she’s had, but still.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, “yeah,” unable to put any other thoughts together about that.

“You’d better get back in there,” Adam said “you don’t want to waste any of the time you’ve got left with Robert tonight.”

“No, no, definitely not,” Aaron said, “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yeah – tomorrow,” Adam confirmed, before reaching out and giving Aaron a quick hug, “You’ll be alright?” he said, pulling back to look at Aaron

“Yeah, I’ll be fine." he answered. "As long as he’s ok I’ll always be fine,” he added quietly as Adam released him. “See you tomorrow,” he said, smiling, before he turned away and went back in to the ward.

As he walked down the corridor towards Robert’s room he met the ward sister, “Erm, just to say,” she began, sounding apologetic, “I really can’t let you stay much past 9 o’clock. Sorry, I know with the police and everything but…”

“Oh no, no it’s fine. I understand,” Aaron said, “it’s really good of you to have bent the rules so much for us already. I really do appreciate it, thank you.”

“I’m just sorry I can’t bend them a bit more,” the sister said, before her attention was drawn by the sound of a buzzer. “Sorry, I’ve got to get that” she said, hurrying off, “I’ll leave it as long as I can though.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Aaron called after her retreating back as he carried on down the corridor. He pushed open the door of Robert’s room and saw Vic and Diane standing up by Robert’s bed obviously getting ready to say goodbye.

“Hey pet,” Diane said, turning round as she heard the door opening. “We’re just getting off now.”

“Yeah, yeah I know – I saw Adam outside,” Aaron said, re-taking what he’d now come to think of as ‘his’ seat by Robert’s bed.

“Oh Aaron,” Vic said looking across at him suddenly, as a thought struck her, “if we go now, how are you going to get home?”

“I’m not going home.” Aaron said, “I’m gonna to stay here”

“What?” Robert said, “No, no…”

“It’s not up for debate Rob,” Aaron said firmly. “I’m staying – if you can do it then so can I.”

“But that was diff…”

“Robert,” Aaron interrupted, “it’s NOT different and nothing you can say is going to change my mind. I AM staying!”

“I think he means it pet,” Diane said, “and he’s a Dingle so he’s bound to be stubborn. I’d save your breath if I were you,” she advised.

“You sure Aaron?” Vic checked, and seeing him nod asked, “Well, is there anything you need me to bring in when I come tomorrow.”

“Erm, a change of clothes if you’ve got time to pop into the pub but don’t worry too much,”

“What about toiletries,” Vic asked.

“I bought a toothbrush and some toothpaste from the shop downstairs,” Aaron replied, “but I suppose it’d be good if you could bring my deodorant in.”

“Yeah, can you bring some stuff in for me too please Vic?” Robert asked. “Will it be OK if I text you a list at some point before tomorrow? I can’t think at the moment.”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Vic said, “as long as it doesn’t have the kitchen sink on it. It’s all got to fit in one bag” She concluded bending down to give him a kiss. “Right, you ready?” she asked Diane

“Yep,” Diane said, checking round to see that they’d got everything, “on to the next crisis,” she continued, smiling. “I’ll be in tomorrow to see you – probably in the afternoon, OK?” she said, circling behind Vic to place a kiss on his forehead and ruffle his hair, saying “and be good!”

“Yeah,” Vic said from beside the door, “you do whatever they tell you, or you’ll have me to answer to, got it?”

“Yep, got it loud and clear,” Robert replied, “behave or else!”

“Exactly!” Vic agreed, before she opened the door, “See you tomorrow then, sleep tight”

“Yeah, night love,” Diane said turning round just before she went through the door.

“Night Aaron, night Rob,” Vic said, before she too went through the door.

“Night,” Robert called after them as the door closed, staring after them till his attention was pulled back to Aaron as he said his name…..

 

*****

 

_…. “I wasn’t worried Rob, I was terrified.”_

 

“Oh god Aaron,” Robert said, suddenly remembering how he’d felt when Aaron had collapsed on him at the scrapyard and he’d thought he could die, “I’m sorry, so sorry. But I am OK, you know?” he went on, squeezing Aaron’s hand to reassure him of the truth of that statement.

“I know,” Aaron said, “but I just can’t help thinking about what… how I would have… if you,”

“Hey,” Robert said quietly, shifting over slightly in the bed so that he was closer to Aaron and bringing his free hand over so that it too was holding Aaron’s, “do you really think, after everything we’ve been through to get here, I’m going to let some thug ruin it?”

“But Rob – he could have!” Aaron exclaimed, “The doctors they all said you were lucky, that a couple of centimetres here or there and it could have been different. And you can’t keep pushing your luck Rob, you really can’t, because one day it will run out and, and I can’t lose you!”

“Ok, ok,” Robert demurred, “I’ll be more careful from now on, I promise. But I can’t promise I won’t do something like this again – I couldn’t just stand by and do nothing if I saw something like that happening again. I mean, maybe, if I thought about it, but in the moment you don’t think, well not like that you just, well you just do.”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Aaron admitted, “and I’d probably have done the same thing if I’d been there but just,”

“I know, I know be careful,” Rob said, moving his right hand back to his side, and rubbing small circles by Aaron’s thumb with his left. “You’re right about one thing though,” he continued, “I really shouldn’t expect any more good luck any time soon – I’ve lucked out already.”

“Yeah – well like my mum said the devil looks after his own,” Aaron said, a small smirk playing across his lips, “and he really must have been watching over you when you got shot.”

“Maybe,” Robert replied, “but I wasn’t really meaning that,” he added.

“Oh?” Aaron said, his eyebrows raising.



“No,” Robert said, shaking his head before bringing Aaron’s hand up to his lips and gently kissing it, smiling as he did it.

“Ohhh,” Aaron breathed out, as the implications sank in, “ohhh!” And suddenly he couldn’t think of anything to say, words like butterflies in his mind – dancing in the breeze, and as the implied meaning of Robert’s words and actions coalesced in his mind, he felt the smile grow on his face. He looked up and saw his imagined expression mirrored in Robert’s face – a soft smile, and eyes filled with love and contentment and peace.

They remained like that for a little while, the moment only broken by a soft knock at the door. They both looked across and saw the ward sister popping her head around the door, “Sorry Aaron,” she murmured, “I can only let you have another five minutes or so. When I’ve finished the medication round you’ll have to go, sorry!”

“It’s Ok, thanks for letting me know,” Aaron said

“I’ll leave Robert till last though,” she said, smiling as she withdrew her head.

“Thank you.” Aaron called after her as the door closed.

“You don’t have to stay.” Robert said, breaking the silence, a few seconds later.

“I know,” Aaron replied, “but I’m going to.”

Robert looked as if he was going to say something else, try to argue but after glancing at the expression on Aaron’s face – determined, implacable – he shook his head slightly. And instead said, “I’m going to put you down as my next of kin – change it with everybody.”

Aaron gazed at him sharply. “What? Can you do that?” he asked. “Don’t you have to be related or… summat?”

“No,” Robert said, “you can have whoever you like as your next of kin, as long as they agree. And it would be OK with you wouldn’t it?” he asked, suddenly panicking that he’d said too much, assumed too much.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Aaron replied, “If it’s what you want?”

“Yes, definitely,” Robert confirmed, “most definitely!” he finished, smiling across at Aaron, feeling it grow as he saw his expression reflected in Aaron’s face. ‘Most definitely!’ he thought to himself, gripping Aaron’s hand more tightly and feeling Aaron’s hand squeeze back in response.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it is hope those of you who've made it through think it was worth it!


End file.
